Kiku Honda:The Tailor shop on the Enbizaka
by Nori-Nori-Chan
Summary: Slice horror, angst... I couldn't say this is a cross-over fiction... Kiku Honda là một chàng thợ may nổi tiếng ở phố Enbizaka... *Bad summery*


2. The tailor shop on the Enbizaka- Megurine Luka

*AsaKiku*

Kiku Honda là một chàng thợ may nổi tiếng có 1 cửa hàng ở góc phố Enbizaka. Chàng thuộc thế hệ thứ ba của nhà Honda. Mẹ và ông của Kiku đã dạy cho chàng tất cả mọi thứ họ biết. Do công việc thuận lợi, nhà chàng càng ngày càng giàu có nên Kiku đã cưới một quý ông trẻ người Anh mang tên Arthur Kirkland. Nhưng Arthur suốt ngày bỏ đi mà không ở nhà giúp việc hay chăm sóc "vợ" mình. Rồi tới một hôm, Arthur không về nhà nữa. Nghe tin anh đã có gia đình với một kẻ khác..

"Mặc dù đã có 1 người vợ như thiếp, chàng vẫn bỏ đi theo người khác" Kiku hát thầm, mắt đẫm lệ "Nhưng thiếp vẫn phải tập trung làm việc, tay cầm kéo thật chắc. Càng mài, nó sẽ càng sắc"

Thị trấn hôm đó vẫn yên bình như thường lệ, mọi người ai nấy đều vui vẻ. Kiku đi dạo, ngắm cảnh hoa đào rơi, chào hỏi mọi người. Nhưng khi đi phố chính, chàng nhìn thấy Arthur dựa với 1 người đàn ông có mái tóc vàng hơi dài, xoăn nhẹ. Kẻ đó mặc một bộ Kimono đỏ trông rất đẹp. Arthur có vẻ rất thân mật, tình cảm với hắn.

'À, vậy đó và mẫu người chàng thích phải không?' Kiku nghĩ. Chàng bỏ về nhà và ngay lập tức may một bộ Kimono đỏ còn đẹp hơn kẻ đó vạn lần

_~Đêm đó~_

"Bonjour moncher. Tại sao giữa đêm khuya lại có người đẹp đi trên phố vậy!"

"Ngươi...Đồ đáng chết"

"N..n...Này, gì vậy? Làm ơn bỏ cái đó đi! Dừng lại! DỪNG LẠI! AAAAAA!

"Bà nghe tin chưa, tối hôm qua vừa có một người bị giết đấy. Hình như là đàn ông''

"Thật tệ quá! Thương cho anh ta"

" Kẻ nào làm chuyện đó thật đáng chết!"

Mấy bà khách trong cửa tiệm của Kiku bàn tán ồn ào, riêng chàng vẫn điềm tĩnh may nốt bộ Kimono và Yukata cho họ. Chàng chỉ mỉm cười đen tối, nhưng không có ai nhận ra điều đó.

Hôm đó chàng cần đi chợ để về nhà còn bữa tối ăn mời bạn. Đi qua cây cầu, Kiku lại thấy Arthur. Lần này chàng đang ở bên một cậu bé. Đứa trẻ đang an ủi anh. Cậu bé ấy khá giống Arthur với mái tóc vàng, khuôn mặt hiền hậu và làn da mềm mại. 'Thằng nhóc đó là ai vậy?' Kiku thầm hỏi. Chiếc thắt lưng(obi) màu xanh lá trông thật phù hợp với bộ yukata đẹp tuyện cậu bé đang mặc. "À, thì ra đó là loại người chàng thích. Thiếp sẽ làm chàng toại nguyện?"

_~10 giờ đêm~_

"Con đợi cha ngoài này nhé Al. Cha vào mua đồ rồi sẽ ra ngay" Arthur mỉm cười với cậu bé, dặn dò.

"Nhưng trời vắng lắm, con sợ"

"Không sao đâu! Con đợi cha 3 phút thôi"

"Vậy thì được ạ. Cha mua khoai tây nhé, con thích ăn khoai rán lắm" Alfred vẫy chào cha mình.

"Được rồi nhóc con, cha sẽ mua"

Alfred đứng đợi ở ngoài, trời thì tối om như mực. Đường không còn bóng người. Bỗng từ một góc khuất, một người có mái tóc đen bước ra. Mắt người đó đen và có cảm giác sâu thẳm. Anh ta bước tới gần Alfred.

"Chào chú, sao muộn rồi chú còn ở đây. Cháu đợi bố mua đồ trong kia" Cậu bé vui vẻ nói chuyện với người đó mà không hay biết rằng cuộc đời mình săp kết thúc.

"Cho chú cái thắt lưng ấy nhé" Kiku thì thầm với Alfred.

"Không được đâu ạ, bố cháu mới mua cho cháu đấy!" Alfred trả lời, lắc đầu.

"Nhóc con đáng ghét, đưa cho ta!" Kiku túm lấy thằng bé và bóp chặt rồi dùng kéo cắt một phần cổ của nó.

"AAAAAAHHH, ĐAU QUÁ! CHÚ LÀM GÌ VẬY? DỪNG LẠI ĐI Ạ! C..CHA! CỨU CON VỚI CHA ƠI!

"Tao đã hỏi thì mày không chịu, còn nói gì đây? Bây giờ cho tao cái này nhé!"Kiku giật chiếc obi khỏi hông của Alfred và đẩy cậu bé ngã xuống. Chàng cười mỉm."Tạm biệt nhóc"

"Sáng hôm nay có một vụ án mạng xảy ra trước cửa hàng thực phẩm của bà Nagayoshi Kuroi ở Machino Micho. Một cậu bé đã bị giết một cách thê thảm: Quần áo bị lột ra, cổ bị cắt, cơ thể có nhiều vết xước. Cha cậu bé là Arthur Kirkland cho biết vụ việc xảy ra lúc nửa đêm, không hề có một nhân chứng nào. Anh ta còn cho biết rằng mới gần đây, người yêu của anh cũng bị giết bởi nhiều vết kéo đâm trên cơ thể. Cảnh sát vẫn đang tìm lời giải đáp cho vụ án nan giải này. Bản tin đài phát thanh tỉnh Kasukabe xin hết. Cảm ơn quí v..-."

Kiku tắt đài và tiếp tục may đồ. Bỗng nhiên chàng cảm thấy...mãn nguyện. 'Các người đáng chết vì đã cướp chàng từ ta. Đó là cái giá phải trả', chàng nghĩ.

Hôm nay Kiku lại nhìn thấy Arthur. Lần này anh đang ở của hàng trang sức với một người. 'Chẳng phải cô ấy quá bé so với chàng sao?' Kiku lẩm bẩm tự nói với mình. Chàng nem nép nhìn vào cửa hàng. Arthur đang mua một chiếc kẹp tóc mạ vàng. Cô bé đứng cạnh anh trông thật xing xắn với chiếc váy tây màu xanh nước biển nhạt, nước da ngăm đen và mái tóc đen nâu xoăn nhẹ rất giống của tên người Pháp kia. Anh cởi cặp nơ đỏ từ tóc cô bé ra và gài chiếc kẹp tóc vàng vào.

"Được rồi Veronique, con trông xinh đẹp như đóa hoa hồng vàng vậy. Hãy nhìn mình trong gương xem!"Arthur mỉm cười và hôn đôi bàn tay của cô bé.

"Con thích chiếc kẹp này cha ơi! Cha mua cho con nhé!" Veronique tươi cười hỏi khi vẫn đang ngắm mình trong gương.

"Tất nhiên là được, thiên thần của cha. Cha định mua tặng sinh nhật con mà!"

"Ôi cảm ơn cha! Cha là người cha tuyệt vời nhất trên đời!"

Kiku theo dõi câu chuyện một cách im lặng. Chàng đang rất bực tức nhưng vẫn cố giữ im lặng.'Arthur, chàng nghĩ mình đang làm gì vậy? Chàng thật chẳng biết giới hạn của mình gì cả'. Kiku vội đi về trước khi hai cha con nhà họ bước ra khỏi hàng trang sức.

Về tới nhà, Kiku lại tiếp tục may đồ. Nước mắt chàng bắt đầu rơi xuống.'Chàng đã xa thiếp 3 năm rồi đấy, chàng có còn nhớ thương thiếp nữa không'. Chiếc kéo của Kiku giờ đã nhuốm một màu đỏ sẫm của máu. Đêm nay chiếc kéo ấy sẽ phải làm việc nhiều đó.

_~Yoru~_

"Chết đi, đồ bitch. Ngươi là cái gì mà chàng lại yêu ngươi thế kia chứ*stab*"

Giật lấy chiếc kẹp tóc, chàng biến vào đêm tối...

_~~~~~~Một vài tháng sau(Thời gian của lễ hội Natsu no Matsuri)~~~~~~_

"Vậy công việc của thiếp tới đây là đã xong "Kiku hát nho nhỏ khi mở chiếc hộp. Chàng mỉm cười thật mãn nguyện "Nếu chàng không tới gặp thiếp, thì thiếp vẫn sẽ rất sẵn lòng đến với chàng"

"Bộ Kimono đỏ, chiếc Obi xanh, thiếp cài chiếc kẹp tóc lên mái tóc mình. Giờ thiếp đã là mẫu người chàng ưa thích. Bây giờ, chàng nhìn xem, thiếp có xinh đẹp không?"

Hôm nay thành phố thật hỗn loạn. Có vẻ như cả một gia đinh đã bị ám sát bởi một ai đó. Mọi người có vẻ rất căng thẳng trong khi chàng thợ may thì không hề.

'Xin chào, tôi là Arthur. Rất vui khi được gặp mặt'...

Câu nói ấy của Arthur cứ văng vẳng trong tâm trí Kiku, không bao giờ dứt.

"Nhưng thiếp phải tập trung vào công việc. Tay thiếp cầm chiếc kéo may thật chắc, chiếc kéo nhuốm đầy màu đỏ của máu. Càng mài, nó sẽ càng sắc, càng dễ cắt."


End file.
